I write for U
by KyouTakuTen
Summary: Tenma broke his friendship with Tsurugi & Tsurugi has an unusual way of getting things off his chest. He is a fanfiction writer and a Kyouten shipper! To know what kind of stories Tsurugi Kyousuke writes and the reasons behind them, come join me in his journey. Tenma x Tsurugi in fanfiction world ONLY, not in reality. Rated 'T' for kissing and stuff and CHARACTER DEATH. No LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys... This is Wheezy, rebounding with another new story.**

 **Actually, this story was originally posted by me in the Pokemon fandom. But, after I did that, I felt as if I'm betraying my favorite IE fandom. I didn't know why but my story in another fandom other than IE was not so acceptable to me. Though I plan to write stories in other fandoms in the future, I don't want to start right now. And so, I've deleted the story and posted it freshly here.**

 **Hope y'all like it.**

* * *

Under the Neem tree, stood gloriously, the man of Tsurugi's dreams… The man who haunted his life to no end… The man who he couldn't possibly get let alone wish for in his life. That man, who oh-so-sensually drives Tsurugi mad with his silver-blue irises, unruly chocolaty brown hair and skin, a pale contrast to his hair… Matsukaze Tenma. Tsurugi knew, hoping for Tenma in his arms was a far cry, not just in his present life but also in lives that were about to come in the future.

"I love you, Tenma," he breathed out for there was none to hear his true feelings regarding the brown haired man.

A long journey it has been and his love has reached to a point of no return. He had mercilessly gotten too many girls to his bed, taken their virginities and hoped against hope that the girls underneath him would somehow, miraculously, morph into his lover boy, Tenma. That never happened. All he remained in Tenma's perspective was a dumbass jerk. No one knew why he pushed away the only love of his life. He wasn't even sure what the real reason was.

He turned away from his hiding spot when the emotions became too much to bear. He wouldn't let his love for the sapphire eyed boy wither away so pathetically. Rushing to his abode, his grand duplex home, and shutting himself in his room, he allowed himself to calm down before turning on his laptop and flopping down on his King sized bed with it in his hands.

"My lovely Tenma... This is my only redemption from the things I want from you," Tsurugi talked to himself about Tenma as he opened the website he was too familiar with, the place on the internet where he could live his dream of being together with Matsukaze Tenma.

Fanfiction.

Both the men, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma were famous and in their early twenties. Their soccer team, Raimon eleven, had a world wide recognition for being unbeatable in the field of soccer. In their time, they reigned the soccer world and when the trio, Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou made it to the National team, they became immensely popular. People started writing stories on he website on them and the other characters.

Tsurugi found an intense solace in writing Tenma x Tsurugi fanfiction tales on the website and it helped in releasing all his emotions that he stored towards Tenma in his heart.

He was one among those million people who wrote stories on that website and one among those people who adored writing romance between Tsurugi and Tenma. Having read a few stories, he started his own story, not a while ago and he sat down to unleash his raging need upon his Tenma, in the form of literature.

Tsurugi Kyousuke was a vivid fanfiction writer and he only wrote Kyouten tales…

* * *

 **So, that was just the start. I'll make the chapters bigger depending upon the response I receive.**

 **Please Review...**

 **Byee…**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys… I'm back with the second chapter. Also, I have an important note… For this story, I'll send PM to those who review instead of writing down the replies in the next chapter as I usually do. Why, you might ask? No specific reason… I wanted to change my ways and make this story different from my other in-progress one – "You're my Prince". But, I will thank you all publicly too because I don't want my readers to feel that I'm rude for thanking them personally when they've taken their time to review my story publicly… :)**

 _Inazuma Eleven Forever_ **,** _pikaree1_ **,** _Zoe Wee Mama_ **and** _OTP's are all you need (Yan)_ **– Thank you sooo much for your sweet and suggestive reviews.**

 **Also, I would like to thank those who took the time to read, follow and favorite my story.**

 **Italics are Tsurugi's thoughts. Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _Kyouten stories are very much less than I wish for them to be. I'm surprised that I've finished reading every story that is out here on this website. I must agree though… Kyouten images in Google search and fanvids in Youtube are awesome. Especially, the doujinshi videos… But why do some fics and videos depict me as the uke? I never pictured myself as the sub! Tenma's lithe frame would fit under me so well… So well… That… My God! I'm reacting to mere thoughts itself! Ugh! How very gross of me…_

Tsurugi opened the site and clicked the 'Login' button. It opened a window page in which he had to fill the required details to open his account. He started tapping on the keyboard.

 **Email:** kyoutenlvr17

 **Password:** Tsuten143 (It appears as dots in the website for privacy issues)

 **Enter code displayed:** 7840 ( _Oh, I hate filling this captcha code… These website people always give me a tough one with all kinds of shades around the letters and why do they always appear like snakes? Ah… Login failed. Invalid Security code! I hate this!_ )

Once again, Tsurugi Kyousuke, grudgingly typed his password and a new Security code. He unselected the "Remember me" box and logged in successfully to his account page. He clicked on the publish button that lay on the left side panel and next clicked manage stories.

 _Wow… I managed to write 2 complete stories in two months. I think it's time I start another fic. These feelings he gives me, they're just too much to bear and this is the only respite I get – writing stories about him. And, knowing that I cannot get near him is worse. Why have I ruined our relationship? I just had to go and hurt him in the worst possible way… And now, it is me who's suffering the wrath of his silence for the past two years. It is tough to hide these feelings I have for him… Moreover, he's my colleague!_

Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma worked in Raimon High school. Once, when they were still best buddies, they've decided to apply for a job in their own school because they wanted to help soccer by helping the students in their home school. Being the previous students and soccer elites, they've immediately got posted as the trainer and the coach of the soccer team of Raimon Junior High. Tsurugi was the trainer while Tenma was the free willed coach.

A year into their job and they broke apart… Due to some differences. Though they still work as a trainer and a coach, they remain mute to each other. Tenma, never once, would glance at his co-worker though he was the one in Tsurugi's field of view all the time. Tsurugi always watched Tenma like a hawk.

Tsurugi Kyousuke was sorry for what he'd done… He approached Tenma on his knees, casting away his pride and ego, but his apology was rejected by his best friend. He tried a little more but Tenma was adamant on not accepting his apology. He never gave up on his quest for Tenma's forgiveness… And, one day, Tenma filed a case on him for stalking and what-not. A whole night he was under custody, behind the bars and the stay, though for a little amount of time, had traumatized his senses. He vowed to never ever pester his best friend (ex) for anything else. And, he, along with Tenma, went mute.

He would watch his partner silently, as he laughed with the students, giving them advice. He would see that Tenma always acknowledged his training menu and went along with it, despite the scars of their past. Yet, Tenma made sure to never acknowledge the presence of Tsurugi beside him. They would stand together, outside the field… Tsurugi's eyes flickering between his students and his crush… Tenma's eyes flickering between his students and the training regimen produced by Tsurugi.

 _Why couldn't you forgive me, Tenma? I said I was sorry… Why are you punishing me for a mistake that was done when I wasn't in my right mind?_

 _Why, Tenma?_

* * *

 **I'll update soon. Please Review.**

 **I'll be explaining about the 'mistake' in the next chapter, along with Tenma's thoughts.**

 **Bye.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Offering my gratitude to my reviewers -** _OTP's are all you need_ **,** _Lemonade Sherbet-2015_ **,** _Zoe Wee Mama_ **and** _Tenma x Tsurugi_ **\- I present to you, the third chapter of I write for U. This contains past... the reason why their relationship took a turn for the worse. Also, I've decided to make it into two parts. So, this'll be the first half.**

* * *

 _I can't stand his presence… Yet at the same time, I can't face his absence. That's the very reason I stayed… As the coach of Raimon Junior High. I could always feel his gaze on my back. I knew he studied me, my every move and also that he wanted to talk to me. But, he didn't… Not after I threatened him imprisonment. He doesn't want his successful career stripped away from him… I know that. But, after what he did to me in my life, I could never ever forgive him…_

 **Past**

Tenma and Tsurugi were going back home after a hectic day of coaching their students, talking about the good ones and how to train the dull candidates. The Holy Road was renamed to its old name – Football Frontier International and it was on the run. Their team had some really weak spots they needed to cover up as soon as possible and Tenma appreciated his best friend with a pat on the back regarding Tsurugi's training methods.

"I never knew you had that capacity, Tsurugi," Tenma beamed up at his friend who was walking with his hands in his pockets, like his childhood days. Well, habits die hard.

Tsurugi's dressing attire was replaced by a long sleeved royal blue tee and dark yellow pants. Apart from that, he used his signature belt and other accessories. It wasn't that he wore the same dress daily, but, it was the one he preferred the most. Sometimes, he would add a black jacket over the blue tee and the combination always complemented his color. Tenma's attire changed from day to day but mostly, he preferred formal check shirts with all types of jeans. He was a jeans maniac and his wardrobe consisted of all kinds of jeans the market could offer.

"Hmm," Tsurugi groaned proudly in response to Tenma's compliment.

"Tsurugi, come on, let's go to the bakery!" Tenma squealed as he pulled Tsurugi towards the shop excitedly.

Tsurugi smiled inwardly at Tenma's childish behavior but on the outside, he did not let it show because he felt that would spoil his indifferent attitude he always carried.

"Tch! Off, you idiot!" Tsurugi grumbled as he tried to pull his hand from Tenma's vice grip but in total vain.

Resigning to defeat, he let his brunette friend lead him into the bakery shop and greet the baker, who settled in Japan after his marriage. He was an American and his lover belonged to Japan. Choosing to satisfy his girlfriend and to expand his business, he opted to shift to Japan, his lover's home place and start his business anew. His products earned a good reputation and with the money he made, he opened shops in some other places too. He was an elderly person who probably was in his mid forties.

"Hey, there, Tenma! How ya doin'?" the Baker asked.

"Everything is just peachy, Mr. Brown!" Tenma greeted the Baker. Tsurugi wondered how Tenma could easily make friends with everyone he sees.

"Please, Tenma… Call me Jason," the Baker, Jason, told Tenma.

"Oh, I seem to forget that you warn me every time I address you with your surname. I'll be sure to remember it this time!"

"Atta boy! Want the usual?" he asked and Tenma nodded and turned towards Tsurugi.

"Jason, my friend is here too… So, can you get him a drink please, if you have any?"

"I'll get coke. There are plenty of cans in here," the Baker said and took his leave.

Tenma and Tsurugi sat down at a table – Tsurugi savoring his coke and Tenma, waiting for his order so that he could take it home and have it with his dog.

"What's with the nervousness?" Tsurugi's voice took him by surprise and his head shot up to see that his friend was sipping his drink casually.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Tenma chuckled.

"You know you can trust me, right?" Tsurugi asked, putting down his drink on the table.

Tenma sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. "I'm going to ask Aoi out on a date tonight…" he revealed his secret.

And for a moment, Tenma swore that Tsurugi's face flashed a faint feeling of 'hurt'. He did not understand why Tsurugi would be hurt if he proposed to Aoi. Maybe, Tsurugi loved Aoi too? He wasn't sure so he chose not to dwell on that thought. But, never one, had the thought of Tsurugi being in love with him, had crossed his mind. When Tenma came to a certain age, he dreamt of not only girls but boys too. It was hard to accept the truth that as much as he swung towards the other gender, he loved boys equally too. And, staying with his best friend and learning about him, practically living with Tsurugi, he developed some sort of unfathomable feelings towards the indigo haired man.

He had dreams about his best friend too. Sometimes, Tsurugi would whisper sweet nothings in his ear and then he would kiss him so passionately that Tenma would no longer feel the difference between his dream and the reality. He thought, by proposing to Aoi, who he admired deeply, he could be free from such thoughts of his best friend. What he did not know was his revelation darkened Tsurugi's insides for the indigo haired man had been in love with the brunette for so long.

"Why?" Tsurugi gritted out.

"Because I like her a lot… What kind of question is that, Tsurugi?" Tenma clutched his stomach as he laughed. This only angered Tsurugi furthermore.

"Ah, it seems like you're having fun with your mate here!" the Baker's voice interrupted their conversation.

"What?! Ma- mate? No… We're good friends, Jason!" Tenma corrected the Baker and Tsurugi's eye twitched furiously.

"Oh, I was just joking, Tenma! Here's your order! Tell Sasuke that I made his piece of cake extra special with love," the Baker said and left to do his remaining orders.

All the way back home, Tenma only spoke about his anxiety regarding his date.

"I wish she would agree to go out with me!"

"How would she react to my proposal, Tsurugi?"

"Oh, I hope she says Yes! Then we would be happily married to each other!"

"Man, what if she says 'No'? I don't want her to reject me!"

"Tsurugi-"

"Tenma, stop! My head's bursting!" Tsurugi finally snapped.

Tenma pouted and Tsurugi fought the urge to spoil his friend, his secret crush. His anger was consuming the most part of him and he desperately wanted to make Tenma his', no matter the cost of his actions.

"I just wish this date would go like I planned. She would agree and then we would watch a movie, have dinner and indulge a bit in romance…" Tenma trailed off with his so called ideas for his date while Tsurugi shut those words out, just to control his dark desires and his short tempered brain.

"I'll catch you tomorrow then…" Tenma said when they reached his house.

"You won't have any date tonight… You've triggered my feelings deeply," Tsurugi said to himself, chuckling darkly at Tenma's retreating form.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Long chapter, eh? *smirks**

 **So, my dear readers and followers, please take the time to hit the review button and share your thoughts with me about the story...**

 **Bye.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to** _Tenma x Tsurugi_ **,** _Zoe Wee Mama_ **and** _OTP's are all you need_ **for the kind reviews and support.**

 **Flashback part 2 is here for you guys… I'm very busy, as of now but I promise you I won't abandon my stories. Please be patient with my updates. I'll be sure to update within a week. Thanks.**

* * *

"You won't be having any date tonight… You've triggered my feelings deeply," Tsurugi said to himself, chuckling darkly at Tenma's retreating form.

He had been in love with Tenma for so long but never had the guts to tell his best friend about his love because he was afraid of rejection. For a while, he felt as if Tenma was into him… By the way Tenma looked at him, blushed slightly, he thought that there might be some chance of them getting together. And, when that very hope crashed drastically, his mind snapped and Tsurugi wanted Tenma… No matter the cost of his actions.

Contemplating on his next step, Tsurugi retired himself to the only source of redemption he could find – drown himself in the evil warmth of liquor. Usually, he never drank to the level where he could contain his senses. But, tonight, he was losing count of how many shots he'd been having. His mind, his heart, everything was devoted to Tenma… Just when he was deciding what to do with his friend, his cell phone beeped.

Putting his glass back on the slab, he looked at his phone to find a message from Tenma.

 _Called her. She said ok. M leavin 7. Wish me luck Tsurugi… Bye!_

His anger came back like a slap to the face as his grip on his phone became tighter. Gritting his teeth, he finally decided on paying a little visit to Tenma so as to cancel his date. He would do any damn thing to break Tenma's date with Aoi. Promising himself that he would make Tenma his', Tsurugi dropped some bills on the black slab and left the bar. Being drunk to a very high point, he wobbled to Tenma's house.

 _U hav all d luck…_ He managed to punch those letters into his mobile and successfully sent the error free message, though he was drunk.

After a few minutes of struggling, Tsurugi made it to his destination and stood at Tenma's doorstep, on the porch. He noticed that the light in Tenma's room was on and could faintly outline his friend's shadow through the curtains. Tenma was looking at himself in the mirror over and over again. Tsurugi chuckled lightly at the brunette's mirror obsession. As they grew into late teenagers, Tenma always worried about the state of his hair and skin like a girl. And, all he would say was – I should look handsome to flirt with girls, right? And, each time Tenma said that sentence, a sharp pain coursed through Tsurugi's heart.

Little did Tsurugi know that Tenma wanted to be perfect for him and no one else. He hadn't any love towards the blue haired girl. Tenma never knew about the love Tsurugi had towards him and judging Tsurugi's behavior, he thought that there'd be no chance that his friend would be in love with him. One sided love would only bring pain and so, he decided to share his life with someone who he could trust his life with.

After all, a wife is a friend too. And a friend forever meeting societal requirements as a wife would just be enough is what Tenma's mind has provided him. He did not, even once, think about the consequences of how his actions would ruin Aoi's peaceful life because his love could never be hers… It did and will always belong to HIM… who he didn't dare approach.

The light shut out after a while and Tsurugi waited patiently for the door to open. He leaned back on the wall beside the door, one foot back on the wall with arms crossed across his chest and his head hanging low with closed eyes. The posture he cradled himself with back in the days where he worked for Fifth Sector.

Tenma got out of his home, humming a tune to himself while his dog, Sasuke, played about inside the now empty house. Tsurugi heard Sasuke bark when Tenma opened the door.

"Hey," he said and Tenma flinched in surprise.

"Tsurugi! Whoa, man, you scared me!" Tenma turned to look up at his friend while trying to laugh off his shock.

"Didn't mean to," Tsurugi grumbled as he moved closer to Tenma.

"You're drunk," Tenma wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stepped away from his friend to avoid the stench… Only to be slammed back into the wall by Tsurugi.

"Oof!" Tenma breathed out loudly during the said action as air was knocked out of his lungs at the brunt of the wall against his back.

"Why did you do that?!" he groaned in pain, trying to catch his breath.

"You will NOT go out with Aoi," Tsurugi gritted out angrily.

"Excuse me?!" Tenma countered. He could not believe what he was hearing. Why Tsurugi would be so possessive of him that he would choose to hurt him in this way… He did not know.

"You heard me… I don't repeat my statements…" his alcoholic odor was having a bad effect on Tenma because Tenma hated hot drinks.

Sasuke ran out of the home, barking loudly, sensing his master's discomfort. It is said that a dog is man's best friend and no animal is ever faithful apart from a dog. His hazy brain processed the fact that Tenma was in danger… Sasuke was very well acquainted with his master's best friend, Tsurugi Kyousuke. He was the one causing pain to Tenma… But, Sasuke didn't want to hurt his master's best friend because he knew of the crush his master had on the blue haired man. His master always spoke of his undying love for Tsurugi. So, he chose to pull them apart by biting on Tsurugi's pants and beckoning him to let his master go.

"It's my life…" Tenma declared, looking at the efforts of his dog to pull Tsurugi away from him.

"Tch! Stupid dog!" Tsurugi mumbled and kicked Sasuke hardly in its stomach.

"Sasuke!" Tenma screamed in alarm as his dog tumbled a few times before rolling down the porch steps.

Even though he could not see his dog from the position he was in, he could hear the painful squeaks of his dog.

"Why did you do that?!" Tenma asked furiously to a calm and drunk Tsurugi.

"Do you know how much it hurts? Knowing that you are so close yet I can't have you… I see you give yourself away to some piss poor girl… What about me, huh?" Tsurugi asked, pinning Tenma to the wall with his body.

"Why would it hurt you?" Tenma queried, shutting his eyes in revulsion.

"I've wanted you for so long…" Tsurugi crooned, his breath ghosting over Tenma's vulnerable neck.

Sasuke now outright barked at Tsurugi, enraged at his behavior. He started pulling hard on Tsurugi's pant, occasionally scraping Tsurugi's skin with his sharp canines. Tsurugi hissed in pain before kicking the dog once again with force. This time, the dog's back hit the pillar beside the steps and it fell down to the ground, unmoving.

"Why did you do that?! He's been unwell for days!" Tenma tried to wiggle out of Tsurugi's grasp as tears ran down his cheeks. The urge to check up on his unconscious dog was rocketing with every beat of his heart.

"That useless dog is not my concern! Nor is Aoi! All I want is YOU," Tsurugi said sternly befor capturing Tenma's lips with his' in a punishing grip.

Tenma, with all his strength pushed his drunken friend away and wiped his mouth. "Tsurugi, you're not in your right mind. Come back tomorrow and we'll talk… Right now, I need to check up on Sasuke and attend to a promised date…" Tenma pushed him away and tended to his dog.

Sasuke was becoming old and Tenma knew that he could lose him at anytime. Tenma could see the signs… the way his dog won't eat anymore like he used to, the way his dog staggered instead of running like he used to, Sasuke's uncontrollable bathroom habits… Everything. Tenma knew that his dog could die at a simple break of a twig even though he used medication. He wanted it to be natural and not painful. This wasn't the right way for his dog to leave him. Tenma's eyes spilled more glossy tears as Sasuke didn't wake up. Finally, he heard his dog whimper before opening its beady black eyes. He could never ever forgive Tsurugi if he was the reason that Sasuke died now.

"Sasuke!" he hugged the dog in happiness but soon, Sasuke went immobile in his grasp.

"No, no ,no… Sasuke… Wake up, please!"

* * *

 **This is the most part of Flashback… Part 2…**

 **I left out the last potion for the effect of a cliffhanger… So, I'll write that little part in the next chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW …**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	5. Tsurugi's fiction

**Thank you -** _Zoe Wee Mama_ **and** _OTP's are all you need_ **for your sweet reviews and to the readers for reading my story.**

 **This chapter is entirely in Tsurugi's POV and it is his fanfiction story. Not the real story. Enjoy the fanfiction story written by Tsurugi which you're about to read now for the first time.**

 **Also, I've changed the summary. Yes, don't freak out. Character death and to know who will die... Keep on reading the next chapters!**

 **Italics are Tsurugi's thoughts in the real world.**

* * *

 **Tsurugi's fanfiction story**

 **TITLE:** The kind of red in life

 **AUTHOR:** Kyoutenlvr17 ( **A/N** : Original author is Wheezy and not Tsurugi... Ha ha...)

 **SUMMARY:** The sides of life Tsurugi Kyousuke took and why he chose to be in such kind of situations… A see-through view of Kyousuke's struggle for happiness in his life. Kyouten one-shot. Valentines Day special. Rated K+ for one or two kisses.

 **RATED:** Fiction K+

 **GENRE:** English – Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **STATUS:** Complete

 **BETAED BY:** None. All grammatical mistakes are mine.

 **NO. OF WORDS:** 1442

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the people of Inazuma Japan team or any others. (*Tsurugi snorts as he types the disclaimer)

* * *

I hate the day of Red. Not the 'bad' kind of red which labels death but a 'good' kind wherein bonds are created and happiness prevails in its latest fashion. That doesn't mean I despise 'Good'. It's a bit complicated to explain that part though. My parents had taken their last breath on the very 'good' kind of day. On Valentine's day – the first time I truly felt sadness enveloping my breathing form, the first time I witnessed the emotionally broken form of my physically damaged brother… the very first time I felt as if the world underneath my feet is crumbling to bits. More like pulverizing…

Darkness – the only thing I could see at the time in the field of red.

I've faced the 'bad' kind of red on the day where the 'good' kind of red reigns.

My brother lost his legs when I was eight and we lost our parents when I was 14… A minor… A child with no guidance. My brother was a major then… 19 years old but he was never home and luckily, I've never encountered the CPS… Until that time… when I was confronted by HIM… The Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji… who knew every detail about my life. He wanted my assistance in his 'bad' kind of plans for my brother's operation. Life never gave me a chance to live free… And, that day, I was certain that it had no intentions of setting me free from the darkness it so violently cast upon me. I said yes… Offering myself for the 'bad' and the Emperor being my bridge towards it.

At least, the one 'good' thing that happened was – loads of money and help for my brother to get better. That kept my sanity.

When I was thrown in a place called 'God Eden' for soccer training, I was sealed, not by the Emperor but by my fate, in a room with no doors or windows. The only thing that my eyes were capable of seeing was darkness and my tears of frustration and separation from the only source of love, my brother, were enthusiastically swallowed by the giant monster of gloominess.

I was out, sometime later and I was right away thrown in Raimon Junior High, without even having the chance to meet my brother first. "Work is Worship", the Emperor said in his gravelly yet soft tone when I asked him if I could see my brother first.

Once again, for the umpteenth time in my life, the feeling of nothingness surrounded me and I took it all out on the soccer players of Raimon Junior High. And, I faced HIM then. The streak of light slashing through my darkness was HIM… The only person I ever felt attracted to – Matsukaze Tenma – the boy of the 'good' kind, who fought me – the boy of the 'bad' kind. And, I lost. To him. Outwardly, I despised him and the bright cloud of light that was his abode… And, inwardly, I hoped for that light to smite away my feeling less darkened life.

Not once did he know about the turmoil I was in… Not once. Because, overtime, my emotions hardened into unbreakable barriers and I knew that no one other than my brother could break through them. My Nii-san, though capable of reading my thoughts, never knew about my 'bad' side – the side which helped the Holy Emperor. He did not know that I was nothing but a minion, a soldier in the war raging between the 'bad' side and the 'good' world. And, certainly, he had no idea that his brother was on the 'bad' side of the world.

I was craving for love… I wanted to be happy and the only time I really smiled was when a doctor, under the Holy Emperor's orders, helped my brother in his journey to get back on his feet.

Maybe, Matsukaze could look through me, like my brother could because I always saw some kind of sympathy towards me in his eyes. Whenever he looked at me, I could always feel the faint waves of 'good' weave through the 'bad' in my heart and the frequency of the solicitude his look offered was agonizing. I wanted him to love me like I did… But, deep down, I knew that my 'bad' side would always pull me away from him. So, I kept distance even though he tried to worm his way into my personal affairs. 'Good' never went well with 'Bad'. Likewise, he would never be happy with what I was.

The second time I saw tears in my brother's eyes was when he knew of the truth about what I was – a 'bad' person. Disappointment openly flowed in his eyes… the same kind of depression which Matsukaze's eyes held when I refused to help their team in their match against Teikoku.

That second, when the dejected coils of feelings, from my brother and Matsukaze, weighed down on me, I knew that I had to change sides. And, I did. My assistance to the 'bad' wormed itself towards the 'good' side and I felt happy as the light dawned upon me and my darkness dissipated. But, in the core of my heart, I always knew that my previous life in the 'bad' side would always haunt me for the rest of my life and would not vanish completely.

I was on Matsukaze's side of the 'good' war now as I climbed the ladder of victory with him – for him. Somewhere during the middle of the war, I was astonished to know that the Holy Emperor I knew was the famous flame striker of the Inazuma Japan team – Gouenji Shuuya. Like me, he joined forces with the 'bad' side. But, his intentions were to protect the soccer he loved and free it from the clutches of the 'bad' people. It was then I realized that, my whole life, I was always in the 'good' and not in the 'bad'.

And, I smiled truly.

* * *

Now, ten years later, I sit at the balcony of my lavishing apartment I bought a few months prior to the day where the 'good' kind of red waves its flag upon the world, waiting for my lover and my brother to get home. I took the day off from my work… As the coach for the National team of Japan, to make preparations for the day I wanted to spend with Nii-san and my life partner.

I took my precious time, decorating the house with the color I once despised – red. Sipping my black coffee in its purest form, I sprawled myself on the arm chair I liked, watching with serenity, at the pleasant view of my city. I heard the door open and I knew for certain that my lover was the one who barged into OUR apartment, screaming my name in the loveliest way possible. I heard my lover's audible gasp at the decoration… And soon, I found myself locked in the soft arms of my lover.

"You hate red, don't you?" I heard Tenma whisper and his breath tickled the insides of my ear.

"I DID… Not anymore," I said, turning my head back towards him and our lips touched for a brief second.

"I love you, Kyousuke…" he said with a sparkle in his eyes before capturing my lips in a soft non-hurried kiss.

The doorbell rang and we parted, knowing that my brother has come and was standing aghast at the preparations. As promised, Gouenji-san helped my brother in his operation and now, my brother was capable of using his legs.

"You're not my brother!" Nii-san laughed heartily, punching my shoulder.

"Surprised?" I smirked, pulling my lover close to me by his waist.

"Yes, I am! A good change of your attitude, I see… And, thanks to you, Tenma-kun…" my brother took his sweet time in embarrassing me playfully.

Tenma winked at my brother, posing himself with a victory sign.

"My fiancée would be coming too… Do you mind, brother?" Nii-san asked and I shook my head to 'no'. The more the merrier…

After dinner, when my brother and his lover retired to their room, Tenma led me to the balcony adjoining to our room and I lay back on his lap as he caressed my now untied bluish-violet locks.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kyousuke" he wished and pecked my lips in the upside-down position, the kind of kiss Mary Jane had with Spiderman. Well, Tenma forces me to watch movies… He's a movie freak!

"Happy Valentines day, Tenma... And, love you too…"  
I knew, for sure that there would always be the 'good' kind of red ruling my life.

Forever.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Review if you liked the story…**

 **Bye.**

* * *

 _Ha! Finally I uploaded my one-shot… And, I'll rest for now. I hope at least once in my life… my stories would come true. I love you, Tenma and please have the heart to forgive me…_

* * *

 **That's the chapter wherein Tsurugi wrote his own story. Let me know what you think about Tsurugi's fanfiction. Was it good or have I included most of my thoughts in it? Let me know…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW… And this request is both my me and Tsurugi… It's his fiction after all! :P**

 **Bye!**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	6. The End

**Been a long time, eh? Sorry because I was busy with my other story, You're my Prince. I sat in front of my PC to type the next chapter of YMP but then I thought of this story. So, here's the last chapter of this story.**

 **NOTE: This story wasn't supposed to be a lengthy one and though the ending might seem abrupt, that was necessary. Also, I've warned you in the summary about Character Death.**

 **Hope you like it and review!**

* * *

Tonight was not an excuse. He went to the bar, to quench his thirst for his secret love. As usual, he plopped down on the barstool and whistled at the bartender who smirked back at the blue-haired man, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"You ain't alone this time, are ya?" The bartender slurred in his heavy voice.

"I still am," Tsurugi replied solemnly.

"Pity… The brunette turning ya down. Wish I could take ya to my bed, man!" the bartender chuckled and winked at Tsurugi playfully.

Tsurugi was used to these kinds of advances from his friend.

"I'll kill you if it comes to that, Wilson," Tsurugi grinned as the bartender poured some drink for him.

"Seriously, tiger…" whatever Wilson wanted to tell Tsurugi died down on his lips when a man in leather made his way towards the bar.

"A drink, please," the man said huskily as he sat down beside Tsurugi.

Tsurugi's eyes swept over the leather-clad man… He was built and the black leather shirt and pants clung to him like his second skin, positively showing off the prowess the man got covered. The top four buttons of the man's shirt were unbuttoned, showing off the skin that ran towards his abs.

"A handsome young lad…" Wilson cooed appreciatively.

The man smiled in return.

"What can I get ya, lion? You look tantalizing," Wilson said appreciatively.

"I'd like some wine," the man said, brushing off the bartender's hungry eyes and turned to look at a staring Tsurugi Kyousuke.

The seed was sown and Tsurugi Kyousuke made it mission to make the leather-clad handsome hunger to writhe underneath his ministrations, begging for more, pleading for more and craving more of what Tsurugi can provide.

And, he just did that… When the night came to an end and the rays of the sun filtered through the curtains into his apartment, Tsurugi had a made a mess of the leather-clad man, whose name he still did not know.

"Here's my number… If, anytime, you want more than a one-night stand, I'll be waiting," the man said before leaving.

"Wait, what's your name?" Tsurugi asked as he rushed out of his door to stop the leaving man on his tracks.

"Lion," the man smirked and disappeared down the stairs, not giving a chance for Tsurugi to speak.

The hurt filled look of the lion he spent the night with crippled his insides. For a long time, he'd been dancing around his feelings. He couldn't make amends. He couldn't give love to anyone other than Tenma. He didn't want anyone other than Tenma. And, he finally decided to speak to him at soccer practice.

* * *

They hadn't spoken to each other for a long time. Tsurugi was unsure of the outcome… So, he sat on the bench as he stared at Tenma's head. Tenma was busy… looking through the schedule Tsurugi had written for his students.

"Hitomi! Run faster! Don't back down, the Football Frontier is nearing!" Tenma called out to one of the students.

Tsurugi mentally promised to himself that he'd confront Tenma after the students left, just in case they made a scene, and he patiently waited for the twilight skies.

"Tenma," he called out loud when it was only the two of them packing their things in the club room.

His ex-best friend didn't pay heed to him as he slung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded towards the door.

The double doors slid open as the censors sensed Tenma's presence.

"Tenma, wait, please!" Tsurugi called out desperately and Tenma stopped abruptly. He half turned towards Tsurugi, gesturing the blue-haired man to continue.

Tsurugi let out a sigh of relief.

"I know that apologizing is out of the situation because I've done it so many times and it proved to be futile. But, I did not kill Sasuke purposefully. I was drunk as wasn't in my right mind, Tenma. I don't know what you're punishing me for. Can't you forgive me ever in your life for a mistake that was done by me when I was out of my sane mind?" Tsurugi questioned.

There was silence and Tsurugi's hopes of having a conversation with Tenma flew out of the window, until –

"I haven't called the blue cross agents and thrown you in jail for killing my best friend. That's more than enough forgiveness I gave you, don't you think?" Tenma's voice soothed Tsurugi.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Tenma felt Tsurugi behind him.

"What matters is that, sane or not, you've taken away my happiness. I don't care that you love me and want me. I've once loved you, Tsurugi… You lost your chances that day when you killed Sasuke," Tenma said with finality in his tone as he strode out.

* * *

Another six months passed and Tsurugi knew that he was going into depression. Not even writing stories on fanfiction was helping. And, two months prior, there was an article in the newspaper stating that the soccer prodigy, Matsukaze Tenma was engaged to Sorano Aoi. Tsurugi was eating less and drinking more…

His latest one-shot on fanfiction was of broken love and lonely death of Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Kyousuke fell in love with Tenma but Tenma loved Aoi. And, that was the end of Tsurugi's life… This was his story on the website.

He was sober on the day he'd written the story. And, he had an intuition that that story would be his last one.

Tsurugi cursed himself as he ran out of alcohol to drink. He had t go to the market now. So, after freshening up and wearing some well pressed clothes, he pocketed his wallet and marched out into the public after a week of seclusion. He resigned his job as he couldn't bear to see Aoi kissing Tenma every evening after their work. It was living hell.

After the little event with Tenma, he decided not to poke his head into Tenma's life and rupture his ex best friend's happiness anymore. He killed Sasuke and broke Tenma… He didn't need any more mistakes to define him.

After buying the required, Tsurugi decided to watch some couples and torture himself. So, he went to the newly built park for couples, a bit away from their city, on top of a hill that was an abode for cherry blossom trees. He paid for a single ticket and the lady at the counter greeted him with a broad grin.

"You'll find your love inside, son," the older lady said gently.

"I hope so," Tsurugi replied as a smiled graced his features after a very long time.

There were scars… In his heart and also hidden under his long sleeves. Sometimes, he wanted physical pain to erase his emotional torture, even for a short while. The once red welts turned to white scars as time went on. The park was a home for love but it didn't provide warmth to Tsurugi. His eyes scanned every couple, kissing each other, hugging and talking. Tsurugi knew that there would be no love in his life anymore.

He walked on a path that led him towards the summit. The view of the city from the tip of the cliff was breath taking. It was peaceful. The endless bottom called out to Tsurugi and he had to quell his urge to lose his footing.

"Tsurugi?" he heard a female voice, a familiar voice and he turned around to spot Sorano Aoi with her fiancée, Matsukaze Tenma, looking at him with shocked expressions.

His bag of alcoholic beverages was left forgotten on the grassy ground beside his feet.

"Sorano, Tenma," he acknowledged their presence with a subtle nod and a fake smile.

"What are you doing up there? It's dangerous, Tsurugi. Come back down," Tenma warned politely as he took tentative steps towards Tsurugi.

Tsurugi smiled at the man he loved and wanted. It was a smile of emptiness. It was a smile of utter loneliness. It was a smile that didn't quite reach up to his eyes. It was a smile of defeat.

"I knew I'd find you here. That's why I came," Tsurugi replied, as he walked towards Tenma, boldly invading his personal bubble.

Tenma tried taking a step back but Tsurugi's hands wound round his waist. From the corner of his eye, Tsurugi saw Aoi stiffen in anger.

"I won't take your fiancée away from you, Sorano. I need to do this one last time," Tsurugi pleaded, vocally and virtually.

Aoi sighed and Tsurugi took that as her acceptance.

"Tenma, I'm sorry," Tsurugi apologized before capturing Tenma's lips with his own.

It was gentle and he tasted every corner of Tenma's mouth as Tenma struggled to get out of his grip. Distantly, he could feel Aoi's hands trying to pry him away from her fiancée.

After a very long time, Tsurugi broke the kiss and locked his eyes with Tenma's blue depths.

"I love you," he breathed out, placing a gentle but longing kiss on Tenma's temple, before releasing him out of the embrace.

"How dare you!" Sorano slapped him right across the face and Tsurugi chortled. He expected that. Tenma stood rooted to his place, stunned by the loving and passionate kiss.

His chortles erupted into whole-hearted laughter as he, once again, walked backwards towards the edge of the cliff, while Aoi wrapped her arms possessively around Tenma and cuddled into his side. Tenma absent-mindedly wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist as he watched Tsurugi head towards the summit once more.

After his laughter died down, Tsurugi spread his arms wide and smiled at the pair genuinely.

"Good luck," he said before closing his eyes tipping his body backwards as he fell down into the void of black nothingness.

"Kyousuke!" Tenma cried in horror and that was the last word Tsurugi heard from Tenma before departing the world.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Finally, finished the story. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Now, I have only one pending story - You're my prince.**

 **I plan on posting a story in the Harry Potter fandom also and I've got the summaries ready.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me throughout this story. Love you all and TATA!**

 **~ Wheezy.**


End file.
